


God's Gift

by callmeonetrack



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack
Summary: It's Kara's 26th birthday and the nuggets leave a special gift all tied up in her rack.





	

Kara walked back to the bunkroom, surveying her stash. A half-empty sketchbook and three colored pencils from Boomer, a bottle of the Chief’s newest concoction, two cigars from Crashdown, and, best of all, a pass for 24 hours leave beginning at 0800 tomorrow from the Old Man.

Not bad for a birthday after the end of the world.

Hell, even the nuggets had told her they had something for her later. Of course, they’d been smirking and laughing the entire time, which probably meant they were up to no good. Kara made a mental note to check her rack to see if they’d short-sheeted it or shoved something disgusting under the covers. And then, after she hid the goods, maybe she’d go find Lee and pester him about getting a ride to Cloud Nine tomorrow. Kara grinned. Come to think of it, he hadn’t given her any presents yet. And she knew he remembered because he’d joked earlier about owing her birthday smacks. It’d been damn entertaining watching him blush when she’d suggested exactly where and how he could deliver them. She was still grinning at the thought when she reached  the hatch. Kara strode into the deserted bunkroom and dumped her haul on the table. She shrugged off her jacket and pulled the curtain on her bunk open— _had she closed that earlier?_ —and froze.

Well. _Happy birthday to me._    

Lee was stretched out on her rack in just his briefs. A thin rubber cord bound his legs and arms to either corner of the bunk and a blindfold covered his eyes. Someone—looked like Kat’s handwriting—had scrawled the words “For God” across his abs with marker. “Hello? Who’s there?” He’d lifted his head towards the open curtain, shoulders flexing as he curled up off her pillow, his bound wrists tied somehow to the underside of the shelf on the bulkhead.

Kara laughed out loud. This was definitely better than the moldy leftovers from the mess hall she’d half expected to find between her sheets.

“Kara? Thank the Lords.” Lee sighed with relief and she watched his stomach ripple, the words dancing, as he sagged back into the mattress. She licked her lips and decided she did indeed feel thankful. Time to have a little fun.

“Couldn’t find a bow, Captain?”

“Funny. Real  funny.”

“Really, Lee, you shouldn’t have.”

“Some jackass grabbed me in the head— you know what? Just untie me so I can get out of here and find out who it was and kick their ass.” His jaw was clenched with irritation and she felt a little kick of heat pooling in her stomach. Her eyes swept up his body as he pushed against the ropes, hard muscles straining and flexing, and Kara grinned. What the hell. You only turned 26 once and the Gods only knew if she’d make it to 27. Opportunity was not a lengthy visitor these days.

She kicked off her boots and slid into the bunk, straddling his thighs. “Oh, I don’t know, I think you’re right where you’re supposed to be.” Kara reached out and traced a finger over the letters on his stomach. He jerked under her hand and there was a note of surprise in his voice. “What the frak are you doing?”

“Playing with my new present.”

“Would you just untie me? And take this frakking blindfold off.”

She grinned. “But it says right here,” her finger glided in slow strokes against the taut skin of his abs and she watched the muscles bunch and flex under her hand, “that you’re my birthday gift.” Kara rose up on her knees and slid forward, till she was mere inches from Lee’s face. The blindfold was thick black cloth, doubled over, and he clearly couldn’t see through it. She leaned closer, close enough to feel his breath on her cheek when she whispered, “And you haven’t _given_ me anything yet.”

She leaned down, her stomach brushing Lee’s and sending a spiral of lust all the way down to her toes. It was all the reason she needed to close the gap and press her mouth to his. He made a noise, of surprise or protest maybe, but then he was kissing her back, his lips warm and firm against her own. Kara surged forward, bracing her hands on the bulkhead next to his biceps and angled her mouth harder over Lee’s, her tongue sweeping over his lower lip and begging entrance. He opened and she licked into him, tongue skittering against tongue, twining together until she thought she’d probably stop breathing before she’d stop kissing him.

“Mmmmfff,” Lee moaned and pulled back suddenly, gasping for breath. “Stop, Kara, we have to stop!”  His chest heaved.

She smirked. “We do? Cause I don’t want to stop. And I’m pretty sure _he_ doesn’t want to stop,” she said, one hand reaching down to squeeze the already stiffening bulge in his shorts lightly. “I think you’re outvoted, Sir.”

He groaned, even as his body twitched, rising under her hand. “I can think of a dozen reasons why we shouldn’t do this.”

Kara sighed, rolling her eyes. “Yeah, well, today I’ve got twenty-six why we should.” She frowned. “I’m still here, Lee. Somehow, I’ve made it to another frakking year and the Cylons haven’t blown me out of the sky yet.” Kara swallowed hard. “And you’re still here. And maybe that’s reason enough. Tonight.” 

Lee didn’t say anything. She couldn’t read his face with it half-covered by cloth, but she could see his throat working. Then, quietly, he said “Dog the hatch.”

Grinning in triumph and anticipation, Kara climbed out of the rack. Maybe she’d regret this in the morning, but right now…she couldn’t. She grabbed her boots and slung them outside, then rammed the metal closure in place. Stripping her clothes off, she shoved them in her locker, and reached up to grab a pair of scissors from the shelf, an idea taking hold. 

Kara climbed back in, straddling his lap and hovering over him. Her naked thighs brushed against the hair on his legs and heat flushed through her. “Miss me?”

“Come here.” He tilted his head, jerking it a little and she leaned forward till they were face-to-face again. Lee stretched up and kissed her, his mouth capturing hers in a long, lingering liplock. When they broke apart, he smiled. “Happy birthday,” he said, “Now cut me loose.”

“Hmm,” Kara grinned wickedly. “I can do that.” She opened the blades on the scissors and slipped one into the leg of his boxer briefs. 

Lee gasped, jerking as the cold metal met skin. “What the frak is that?!”

SHe ignored him, cutting through the material and Lee spluttered, “Hey!” but she kept slicing the fabric all the way up to the waistband. She did the same on the other leg then tugged the material out from between his legs, his erection springing loose. “You won’t be needing these, but I think I’ll leave the ropes.” 

“Kara—“ his protest ended with a grunt when she dropped the scissors on the floor, and pushed forward, pressing her naked body into his. The cording around his chest rubbed against her breasts with delicious friction and her nipples instantly hardened. Curious as to what the nuggets had tied him to, she followed the line up and saw they’d knotted it somehow around a long screw beneath her shelf. _Hmm, I’ll have to remember that little trick for later_ , she thought. She had another screw in mind at the moment though. 

Impatient to get on with it, she slid her hands down his arms, pushing his raised, bent elbows apart. Kara ducked her head and fastened her lips to Lee’s neck. He groaned into her ear and she sucked on his skin, intent suddenly on giving the CAG a hickey. She figured the nuggets could consider it her thank you note.

He was breathing heavy when she finished her handiwork, swirling her tongue higher across his jaw, lips rasping against the slight stubble dotting his chin. His voice was strained now, through gritted teeth. “Gods, at least take the frakking blindfold off so I can see you, Kara.”

She debated it, but she liked his eyes and the look he got sometimes when he thought she couldn’t see him watching her. So Kara reached up behind his head and worked the knot free, sitting back as she tugged the cloth away. Lee just stared at her for a long minute and then his gaze swept down her body slowly, slowly, and back up, his mouth gaping just the slightest bit. “Frak,” he breathed out, and she felt him twitch again.

She winked, a slow smirk curving on her lips. “That’s the plan. Now shut up and kiss me, Apollo.” Kara sank down, crashing her mouth onto his, her hands curling under his shoulders. Lee thrust his tongue between her lips, hips bucking up as the smooth, hot length of his cock slid against her belly. She growled and pulled back a little, grinding down hard against Lee, her knees squeezing tight around his hips. He arched up, tongue swiping down her neck and over her collarbone, his shoulders lifting off the bed, as he tilted his head, mouth moving in a straight line down her breast. He couldn’t quite reach her nipple though, and he groaned, frustrated, his wrists pulling hard at the cord bound around them. 

Kara rose onto her knees and scooted forward, thighs spreading a little wider to span his chest. He closed his mouth, hot and wet over her nipple and she gasped, clutching at his forearms to brace herself. He sucked harder, his teeth biting down on sensitive flesh _just enough_ , and she moaned, _“ohhh gods, yess,”_ her eyes fluttering shut. He dragged his mouth over her skin to the other nipple, tongue swiping over it in lazy strokes and she slid a hand down through soft hair, fingers clutching him tighter and he increased the pressure.

Her entire body was strumming with pleasure and Kara was slick with wanting him, beyond ready. Hell she’d been beyond ready for weeks. Three months of foreplay could do that to a person. She slid back, his mouth still pulling at her breast as she popped free, and Lee groaned out her name when she closed her fist around his shaft, pumping him roughly. Kara rose up and braced a hand against his chest, as she fumbled him into place, the tip of his cock bumping back and forth against her clit as she stroked herself against him. Lee was panting hard, his eyes locked on hers, blue and electric, and suddenly, she couldn’t wait another second to feel him inside. Couldn’t look away either as she pushed him back and sank down on him, shivers rippling up her spine as he filled her.

It’d been awhile and he was hot and hard and it felt so damn good, Kara thought she might come immediately. She curled the fingers of both hands around the cord circling his chest and held on tight, closing her eyes. His hips snapped up, pushing into her, stroking deeper and Kara cried out, arching her back. She’d thought this would be a good, hard, fast frak, but suddenly all she wanted to do was ride him slow until her thighs ached.

Lee apparently had other ideas, though, because he was jolting under her, his body strained and stretching as he pushed up, trying to drive into her. He didn’t have much leverage with the way he was trussed up, and his body slumped back to the rack, his eyes clouded, pupils dilated. She grinned. _Frak it_ , they could do slow later and picked up the pace, rising and lowering faster, bouncing hard till the slapping sound of skin on skin filled the bunkroom.  Desire spiked through her, making her cry out as she slammed down, angling her hips, just as he thrust up hard, and she broke, her whole body quivering and spasming around him. Lee was still pushing, as she collapsed against his chest, and she bore down one more time, expelling her last bit of energy to clench hard around him. She heard his breath rush out in a keening, stuttering cry, as he finally pulsed out, coming inside her.

They laid tangled together, their skin cooling and breathing slowing, until Kara reached down and snagged the scissors, cutting the cords binding his body. Lee spread his arms, arching his back a little and wincing at the ache in his shoulders. “Oh Gods, I don’t know if I’m going to be able to move tomorrow.”

Kara grinned at that and lifted her head, “You’re welcome.”

He laughed and winced even as he folded his arms around her, and tilted his head to kiss her quickly. “Frak, How the hell am I gonna fly?”

“You _are_ the CAG, Apollo. You make the rosters.” Kara chanced a speculative look at him, wondering if she should voice the crazy thought bouncing around her brain. Hell, why not? What was one more risk tonight? “Maybe you should play hooky.” She took a breath, staring at him. “I’ve got 24 hours leave starting at 0800.”

Lee gave her a long look, one eyebrow creeping slowly towards his hairline. “Well, I guess I do still owe you that present.” He squeezed her tighter suddenly and shifted, rolling them over and pressing his lips to her neck. Smiling, Kara closed her eyes.

_Best birthday ever._


End file.
